The Frankenstein Monster
by Aya-DeWinter
Summary: Snape creates a monster.


A/N: Written for round 6 of the Quidditch Competition.

Prompts: 1: (word) token, 9: (word) incident

There is a part where Snape uses some glue that will stick his creation together, that glue is super glue. I googled to see if superglue was in existence in the sixties (and it was) which led me to learn that super glue has had many names since it creation. The name possibly used in England in the sixties may not make sense to modern readers. (Also on a fun side note I finally learnt what Krazy Glue is, so the Lego Movie makes a little more sense to me. I'm Aussie and I don't believe it's sold here under that name. I was never sure what it was.)

* * *

Snape was glad that that was the only memory that Potter saw through occulmens; and not the incident.

The incident as it was forever known, happened when Snape was a child.

Snape was always getting bullied by the boys on his street. He thought it was because they knew he was different. When really it was because he was wearing obvious hand-me downs from his father that were stained. These boys wore hand-me downs too. But their clothes were neat, clean(ish) and fitted them better. They felt they were better than Snape and could tease him. The boys' mothers felt that Eileen Snape was "snobbish and put on airs". She had a drunk for a husband like the rest of them.

Snape preferred to be on his own. He would skip school and go to a park on the other side (the good side) of Spinner's End. He would sit and watch the mothers with their young children play. He loved visited this park as it had a fountain with little cherubs with water spouting out their mouths. The highlight of this park is that it had a playground. He had never been on it as if he did the mothers' there would ask him why he wasn't in school and call the police. He had never been to a park, his mother was too busy doing bags of other people's laundry to take him to a park when he was little. These children had beautiful toys. He wanted just one toy.

The next day he skipped school again but this time he wasn't going to the park. He was going to get himself a toy. So he took his spare change collection (all the loose change he had picked up off the ground) and went to a toy shop.

The toy shop was amazing so many different toys! There were so many that he had never seen before and he knew none of the boys had them. There was toys from the television or the pictures like Thunderbirds, Doctor Who and Bond. He raced over there and looked at all the toys. He would regularly race up to the television store with the other boys to watch Doctor Who. He saw this amazing Dalek that some lady was buying but when he heard the price, his heart sank. It was more money than he had brought. He wished his mum was her to buy him a token of her love like this lady. He kept wandering and ended up in the dolls section. There was so many Barbie and Sindy dolls that he knew the girls down the street would love. He kept wandering looking for a toy he could buy but they were all too expensive.

When he thought about giving up, behind the counter was a sign. It was about a doll hospital, where you could bring broken dolls or teddies to be mended.

"That's great," he thought sarcastically "now I can get teased for having a dolly." As he was walking away he got an idea.

The idea was since Snape could make things. He was going to see if he could get some old broken parts and make a good monster human. He felt a little like Frankenstein. He hurried along the streets, winding around the people shopping. He finally reached the doll hospital. It was in the middle of a row of shops along the street. Walking past it Snape made for the corner and then turned to gain access to the rear of the shop where the bins were.

He searched at smelly gross alley until he found the right bin. It had dolls' heads, dolls' arms and hands with no fingers and just piles of doll body parts. It looked like a doll serial killer's dumping spot. Luckily Snape wasn't scared of the morbid and actually thought himself lucky in his find.

Snape thought that this was going to be better than any store bought toy. Next to the bin was a box and he filled that with doll parts and bits of wire and string that were in there too.

As soon as Snape got home he set about working on his toy. He was working on it in the garden shed so his mum wouldn't see it and wonder where he got the doll parts from. He was the only one to come in here sober. His dad would often spend the night out here when Snape's mum locked his dad out because he was drunk and violent. So if he put the parts and his creation in the box under the bench no one should notice. But first things first, Snape needed to choose the parts to make his monster.

He chose a head that needed some eyes, missing part of the scalp and some hair. Also the top half of a torso that looked muscular and the bottom half of a brown skinned doll. In his shed there was some glue that he could use to fix it. He didn't want to fix the head, as the missing chunk made his creation look like it was dead. He looked around the shed for something he could put in there to use as a brain. He found a dirty old red rag that would be perfect and stuffed it into the head.

The arms and legs were proving to be difficult. He searched for all the limbs and laid them out on the table. It was a bit of trial and error and may be a bit of shaping but he would make it work. In the end, he had a left leg with no foot but he could make it work with a left foot he found, once he glued the foot together. The right leg would be mostly once piece but the thigh would have to be cannibalised from bits of other thighs. He used a bit of gardening twine glued to one leg, thread through the torso and glued to the other leg to attach them. It worked, so now his creation had moving legs and could "walk" with a limp as one leg was longer than the other.

The creature's arms was made up of three parts all glued together, though neither hand had any fingers. He attached them the same way as he did the legs. Now his monster was whole it still looked like a put together doll. It wasn't creepy enough even though it was missing eyes and a chunk of its head. So Snape got the gardening shears and cut the hair short and uneven. He then got a rag and tied it around the body like Tarzan or a cave man would. It was finished. It looked like a zombie. Snape was eager to go to school tomorrow and show those boys his amazing toy.

The next day Snape actually went to school. He got into trouble with the teacher for not knowing the previous two days lessons. At lunch he pulled out his monster and held it up to the boys.

"Hey, look at snape's dolly." One of the boys jeered.

"Did your mummy finally buy you a dolly?" Another one mocked.

This set them all off and Snape couldn't hear any of what they said. He was holding his emotions in check like his mum taught so his magic wouldn't get out of control. He still held onto his monster. He didn't need to hurt anyone. What Snape didn't know that it wasn't working. What his magic was doing was flowing from him into his monster. The monster was absorbing his magic and becoming like a golem.

A golem is a creature from Jewish folklore. It is made out of clay and bewitched. It obeys its creator and protects its master from his enemies. It has also known to seek vengeance. A similar thing was happening with the monster. It was absorbing its master's anger and sense of unfairness.

Snape pushed through the ring of boys and walked over to the rubbish bin. He paused a moment before he threw his monster into the bin and then walked away.

The bell rang and the children all walked back into the school building. The monster started move unseen in the bin. It wriggled its arms and then its legs. The monster was ready.


End file.
